


Sorry

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: Draco knew he was never alone.Trigger warning; suicide





	Sorry

Draco walked down the hallway towards the bedroom, again, where he knew he wouldn’t sleep, again. He hadn't slept there since it happened. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the one image he didn’t want to see ever again. He wanted to obliviate himself but he knew he deserved to live with it. After all, it was mainly his fault. 

He reached the bedroom and paused at the door looking in from the outside; again, for what felt like the thousandth time this week alone, but in reality he knew it was only the 40th. He felt his eyes well up, and blinked to try to clear the tears. Unfortunately, like the other 75 times it didn’t work as he felt the warm wetness run down his cheeks. He slowly walked into the bedroom and sat gracefully on the bed.

He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head up as he gave in and let the tears fall. He glanced over at the clock. It was only 3pm but it felt a lot later in the day.  He got lost in his thoughts, again. His mind ran over the memories that he wanted to lock away. The fun times, the bad times, and last time he ever saw him.  
Draco glanced over towards the bedside table where the letter lay, crumpled and thoroughly read. He picked it up, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the letter to re-read. 

_Dear Draco,_

_I want to start by saying I am so, so sorry and I need you to know that I love you. At no point do I ever want you to doubt that. You gave me the best 6 years of my life and for that I can never, ever thank you enough. When we first met, back in the robe shop when we were 11, I never could have known that you would have become my absolute best friend, support person and rock. From there, things got worse before they got better. If anyone when I was 15 told me we would end up lovers, I would have hexed them six ways to Sunday and laughed in their face._

_During the height of the war, you saved my life. I know, you don’t like speaking about it, which is understandable but I honestly just want to say thank you one more time. After the war, I stood up for you at your trial, which I still honestly believe you deserved. When you came up and apologized, you could have blown my over with a feather. But I was so proud of you. You took the first step toward redeeming yourself. From there we became friends and eventually lovers._

_I fell in love with your smile, your laugh, and your snarkiness. I fell in love the way you fall asleep, slowly, then all at once. You could still be a dick, but you were my dick. I loved the way you didn’t treat me any different, but also didn’t take any shit. Behind your sarcastic self, your snarky smile and your ego hid a beautiful, caring person who loved with their whole heart, and gave everything you could._

_I know you’re probably angry at yourself but I’m begging you, don’t. It is not your fault. Its mine. I’m sorry that this is what it came to, and I cannot apologize enough, but with everything going on it just got too much for me to handle._

_Please send my love to everyone and tell everyone else I’m sorry too._

_All my love, forever and always,_

_Harry._

Draco finished it and wiped the tears from his face, again. When he closed his eyes, Draco was transported back to the fateful day that would change his life forever. He had just finished work for the day and when he flooed home it was quiet and Draco instantly knew that something was wrong. His nose wasn’t instantly flooded with the smell of dinner cooking, which Harry was legendary for. He called out Harry’s name and when there was no response he ran upstairs and down the hallway. He skidded to a halt at the bedroom door where he screamed until his voice was strained. He screamed for help, he screamed Harry’s name, for Harry to just open his god-damn fucking eyes. He was scared. He slowly got his legs to move, one step at a time, over to the bed. It wasn’t until he saw the potion bottles on the bedside table that time stopped. He knew what Harry had done. It was over, and the pain threatened to over take him. He screamed, he yelled and he shook Harry, but it was no use. He was gone. Draco felt his world collapse, as he collapsed against the wall, crying and screaming. It was still no use. 

He was gone and Draco would never see them bright Green eyes staring back at him again. Draco carefully folded the letter up again and placed it back where it was. He stood slowly and excited the room, paused at the doorway and looked back. 

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm sorry I failed you. I love you and I miss you, every single day. Please forgive me." He whispered to the empty room. He felt a slight breeze and smiled softly to himself, tears still falling. He knew he was never alone. He knew Harry was watching over him.

 


End file.
